


Home

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: He needs to unwind, at home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



Jesse is exhausted. He’s tired to the bone and drained of all energy, ready to pass out the minute he climbs into the evac transport. The mission had been a simple four day surveillance and extraction, nothing they hadn’t done before. But he’s been going almost nonstop for a month now, only touching base for less than 24 hours before going out again.

It wasn’t usually like this, and he would have objected if he knew it would have had an impact, but a third of Blackwatch had been indisposed after a mission had gone south, so they were all working triple shifts now.

 

He settles down in the far corner of the aircraft, away from his team, leaning back against the sparsely cushioned seat. The whirrs and clicks of Genji going through maintenance of his cybernetic body soothes him some, but still Jesse’s own body aches for rest, for a soft bed. Gabriel’s warm body next to his. It’s been weeks, but it feels like months.

Last time they saw each other was in a crowded room filled with other people, Blackwatch agents and Overwatch personnel, as well as a few people from the UN. Even Jack fucking Morrison had been there, and Jesse would have appreciated his presence more if he hadn’t been yearning for just ten minutes alone with Gabriel. To hold his hand and kiss his lips, fist his hand in the front of Gabriel’s t-shirt and drag him off to a broom closet, show him how much he missed him.

 

The overhead speakers come to life with a high pitched whine, snapping Jesse out of his daydreaming, Anderson’s voice coming through slightly muffled and static.

 

_“We’ve got some unsteady weather folks, have to take an alternate route ‘round these goddamn mountains. Touchdown at 1700 hours.”_

 

Jesse groans and grabs his tablet, glancing at the time. 15:49. He pulls up an empty document and start taking mission notes. Debrief isn’t until the following day, but he likes to write everything down when it’s still fresh in his memory.

He goes over the events day by day, describing in detail when they had to deviate slightly from the plan because of bad intel. It had happened more and more recently, and Jesse wasn’t happy about it. It hadn’t had fatal consequences yet, but it was only a matter of time. Someone was going to get hurt.

He keeps going, writing down as much as he can before the pounding in his head becomes too much. He glances at the clock before putting his tablet away, 16:39. Just twenty more minutes and he’d be home. And not just for 24 hours this time, no, he’d been granted a full five days off. He was sure he’d sleep the majority of the time.

 

With a smile, Jesse leans forward and puts his head in his hands, focusing on the rumble of the plane and Genji’s indistinct chatter with Lee. Sometimes Jesse wishes he was just another Blackwatch agent like them. That he wasn’t the second in command. He’s tired of giving orders, tired of being in charge. He knows people depend on him to make fast decisions, and he doesn’t blame them. He’s good at it. But his body is aching something fierce, his throat sore from barking out directions over the loud sound of gunfire.

He needs to unwind, disconnect from it all. With an anxious feeling in his stomach, he digs his phone out of his pocket and shoots Gabriel a message. Jesse isn’t even sure he’s on base when they touch down in twenty minutes, not even sure he’s got time, but he’s hoping.

 

[Touching down in 20 minutes. Are you on base?]

 

He leans back against the seat, pushing his hat down over his head, trying to will the still ongoing headache away. Ten minutes pass before he feels a buzz in his pocket.

 

[Yes. Meetings until late. Everything OK?]

 

Jesse feels the disappointment loom under his skin, but doesn’t give it any room. At least Gabriel is there. At least he won’t have to sleep alone tonight.

 

[Everything okay, no need to worry. I just need to unwind. Looking forward to seeing you later.]

 

He puts his phone away and gets ready to disembark.

  


 

*

 

 

Jesse lets himself into the small apartment, toeing off his boots before dropping his gear in a messy pile on the floor. He had intended to go to his own quarters after grabbing some food from the canteen, but his body had a mind of its own, leading him to the place where he feels most at home. Gabriel’s place

 

He quickly strips and walks towards the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights as he walks through the living room, but instead opening the blinds, enjoying the warm orange light from the setting sun as it fills up the place. It’s as tidy as always, everything in its place. Gabriel doesn’t own a lot of things, keeps everything neat and tidy. It used to unsettle Jesse, but now he appreciates the calm it brings him.

 

The cool spray of the shower soothes him, but he doesn’t stay under it for long, just enough for him to wash off the dirt from his skin and the grease from his hair. He dries himself off before walking into the bedroom, pulling a pair of Gabriel’s pyjama bottoms from his drawers. They’re a bit big on him, but he’s too tired to care. Using the last bit of his energy, he climbs into Gabriel’s bed, and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the soft pillows.

 

 

*

 

 

Jesse wakes when the mattress under him dips, his body sliding slightly to the left, slotting him closely up against Gabriel's side. He keeps his eyes closed and smiles to himself as he feels a hand on his waist.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Gabriel’s voice is is soft, apologetic.

 

“‘S okay,” Jesse replies as he opens his eyes slowly, “I wanted to see you.”

 

The room is dark, Gabriel’s silhouette outlined by the faint light spilling in through the bedroom door. Jesse reaches up and grabs a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him down to press a kiss on his mouth. He smiles as Gabriel indulges him, deepening the kiss slowly, surrounding Jesse with his warmth and the faint scent of sweat and aftershave. Gabriel makes a pleased sound as he moves from Jesse’s mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking marks into Jesse’s skin, making Jesse’s whole body simmer with pleasure.

 

“I missed you Gabe,” Jesse mumbles under his breath, arching his back to press himself closer to Gabriel, “Missed you so much.”

 

He can feel his dick harden, his aching body coming to life underneath Gabriel’s touch. He knows he should sleep, should let Gabriel sleep too, but it’s been so long and he needs this so bad.

 

“Missed you too,” Gabriel replies as he slides a hand underneath the covers, groping at Jesse’s inner thighs before brushing his hand lightly over Jesse’s quickly hardening dick, “In so many ways.”

 

Jesse squirms under Gabriel’s ministrations, twisting his body to create more friction.

 

“Good thing I’m _ah_ home now then.”

 

Gabriel hums in agreement as he places a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, pushing him firmly down, before he starts stroking Jesse’s dick through the thin fabric of his pants. It’s slow but methodical and Jesse can feel his body being wound up, tight, like a spring.

 

“P-please, Gabe, I- _ah_!”

 

Gabriel circles his thumb on the crown of his dick, smearing through the precum, soaking the fabric and Jesse can’t help but to close his eyes, the feeling so overwhelming.

 

“Please what, Jesse?” Gabriel growls, low and intimate.

 

Jesse fists his his hands in the sheets to keep himself restrained. He can feel tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Tell me I’m good, I need, Gabe please, I-”

 

Gabriel shushes him gently, leaning down to kiss him softly on his cheeks as he slides his hands into Jesse’s pants and starts stoking him faster, with purpose.

 

“You’re my good boy, Jesse. You’ve done so well. Such a good boy. Come for me, Jesse, come on now,” Gabriel says, flicking his wrist just right.

 

Jesse whines and digs his heels into the mattress as he comes much sooner than he intended to, his body going stiff for a few seconds before he relaxes back into the mattress. Gabriel is still stroking him, his palm slick with Jesse’s cum.

 

“Gabe, no, no please, I can’t,” he whines feeling a throbbing in his dick. It’s not unpleasant, but intense, and he feels it spread throughout his body.

 

Gabriel keeps his hand firmly on Jesse’s shoulder, holding him down, his thumb brushing over his heated skin.

 

“I know you’ve got one more in you Jesse, come on. You’re my good boy, you can go again. For me. Look at me and just let go.”

 

Jesse’s eyes shoot open, and in the faint backlight he can see the contours of Gabriel’s face, a glistening of sweat on his skin.

 

“There you go, good boy Jesse.”

 

Slowly Gabriel works on getting Jesse hard again and heat starts to pool in his abdomen as his body is being wound up a second time, making him feel weightless on the bed. Time stretches on as Jesse keeps his eyes locked on Gabriel’s face. He’s is talking to him, voice far away and words intangible, but it’s soothing.

 

A crease of worry appears on Gabriel’s face, suddenly, and the hand on his dick stills. Jesse feels himself being pulled back into the present, body feeling pleasantly heavy. Gabriel asked him something, and he didn’t answer.

 

“Jesse, color,” Gabriel says again, eyes raking all over Jesse’s face and body.

 

“Green, oh god, green Gabe, don’t- please don’t stop,” Jesse mumbles, thrusting his hips upwards, only stopping when Gabriel’s hand starts moving again.

 

Jesse feels closer to Gabriel now, still weightless, but grounded and it’s all too much, but so good, and he can feel another orgasm building as he starts crying. Gabriel kisses his tear streaked face as he strokes him faster, his thumb rubbing insistently on the underside of his dick.

 

“Please please please, Gabe, I- _ah ah_ f-fuck, I’m gonna-”

 

Jesse comes with a shout, arching his back off the bed, hands pulling at the sheets.

 

“Good boy, Jesse. You did so good,” Gabriel says, stroking Jesse’s hair back from where it’s sticking to his sweaty forehead.

 

He can feel all the tension in his body bleeding out, a pleasant soreness settling in instead, eyelids feeling heavy. Gabriel stands, taking off his own clothes, before pulling Jesse’s pants fully off and Jesse can’t help but smile as Gabriel uses them to wipe the cum off his own hand and Jesse’s stomach, before throwing them on the floor. With a tired groan, Gabriel finally climbs into bed, Jesse quickly snuggling up close to him, resting his head on his chest.

 

“I’m glad to be home,” he says, closing his eyes fully and drifting off while Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair, soothing him as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by the amazing sciencefictioness, for the McReyes charity week.  
> Sci paid for 500-1000 words, but I got excited and threw in some more words.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
